La diferencia entre saber y esperar
by paulettehuddy
Summary: Lisa no sabía si Greg la quería. Pero esperaba que lo hiciera. SPOILERS 5X10. los reviews se agradecen.


**DISCLAIMER: VER PERFIL.**

**SPOILERS 5X10**

**¿Por qué regresar al pasado? Porque todos compadecimos a Cuddy muy superficialmente y luego nos distrajimos con "Joy to the world" y no analizamos más lo que ella sintió. Y luego todo el Huddy que nos regalaron... Pero vivir esa situación en carne propia, me hizo querer expresar lo que siento, que estoy segura que es lo que ella sintió. Dedicado a la mala persona que jugo con mis sentimientos.**

_-Todo mundo sabe que esto va hacia algun lado..._

Lo miró. Miró esos ojos azules tan cerca de ella... y sintió su corazón palpitar muy rapido. Era el momento decisivo, era la oportunidad de romper las barreras que los separaban, era su última esperanza de que la quisiera. Pero seguía parado sin hacer nada, asi que ella daría el siguiente paso.

_- Creo que este es el momento en el que deberíamos besarnos..._

Listo. Había soltado la bomba. Le había dicho con otras palabras que lo quería, que lo necesitaba, que nada más importaba. La esperanza latía en su corazón acelerado. Después de esas palabras, de esos gestos, de esas miradas... ¿Que podría salir mal?

_**-Eso ya lo hicimos.**_

La emoción bajó a su estómago. Sintió como poco a poco la sangre se le helaba. El cuarto se hizo inmensamente grande y ella se sintó inmensamente pequeña. La mandíbula le temblaba, y sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Claro, era House. Pero aun quedaba la esperanza de que dijera algo como: "me muero por repetirlo", o "y quiero más", o que simplemente la tomara entre sus brazos y no dijera nada. Pero no hacía nada. Hasta que bajó la mano y le agarró un seno.

_**-Creo que este es el siguiente paso lógico.**_

_-¿En serio?_

No pudo decir nada. No pudo pensar nada. Lo único que no pudo, y que deseaba hacer, era no sentir nada. Pero a fin de cuentas...¿Que más podía esperar de él? Lo había arruinado en Michigan, lo había arruinado en cada encuentro que tenían, lo había arruinado cuando no le dieron a la niña, lo había arruinado al besarla e irse,lo había arruinado al día siguiente, lo había arruinado cuando lo secuestraron con toda esa gente... y ella siempre seguía ahí, siempre esperando, anhelando, siempre perdonando, siempre olvidando...

_-Soy una idiota por estar sorprendida._

Se dió la vuelta. No podía verla llorar y menos llorar por él. ¡Se arrepentía tanto de haberle mostrado vulnerabilidad! ¡Se arrepentía tanto de haberle demostrado que lo quería! De albergar falsas esperanzas. De no ser lo suficientemente inteligente como entender que con él no llegaría a nada. De estar ahí, una y otra, y otra vez...

¡Jódete Gregory House! ¡Me largo de aquí!

_**-¿Puedes dejar estas?**_

Se limitó a mirarlo. No necesitaba decir nada, las palabras sobraban. House la había cagado y lo sabía. Ella era una idota y lo sabía. ¡Vaya que lo sabía! Ya nada la podia sorprender. El como siempre, tratando de salir del paso, con un comentario vulgar acerca de su anatomía, que ella en el fondo de su corazón, guardaba como el piropo de un colegial enamorado... No te funcionaría esta vez, Gregory House. Esta vez no.

Y salió de la oficina, buscando un escondite para llorar, llorar hasta que no tuviera más lagrimas, hasta que él fuera un recuerdo lavado por estas...

Después, a llenarse de trabajo, para no pensar, para distraerse, para mantener su cabeza ocupada en otra cosa, aunque su corazón lo llamara con cada latido...Aunque se lo recordara cada par de ojos azules que veía, cada canción que oyera, cada letra "G" que mirara y cada respiro que exhalaba.

Y se sentía idiota, porque sabía que el no merecía sus lagrimas, ni sus recuerdos. No merecía ser parte de su vida.

Finalmente estaba su oficina. Así ya no tendría que verlo a cada segundo. Genial. ¿Y quien mejor para acompañarla a verla que Wilson?

Estaba extasiada por lo bien que quedó. El color era perfecto, las cortinas hermosas... Y Wilson la hizo notar un detalle.

_-Me gusta el escritorio. Tiene personalidad._

¡Su escritorio de la facultad de Medicina! Que grandes recuerdos....

_-¡Es mi escritorio de la Escuela de Medicina!_

_-¿Quien lo tenía guardado?_

_-Mi mamá..._

_-Fué un buen detalle mandártelo._

_-Ella no sabía que estaba remodelando mi oficina..._

Volvió a sentir esa esperanza. Ese rápido latir del corazón. Si no había sido su mamá, eso reducía las ´posibilidades a ... House. Quizá había hecho mal al juzgarlo. Era un detalle magnífico, la más sutil de las disculpas. Aún no estaba todo perdido, aún había posibilidades para ellos. Ella debía perdonarlo y darle, más bien darse,otra oportunidad. En cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente valiente, corrió hacia su oficina, pensando aún en las palabras que le diría... Quizá no serían necesarias.

Y lo vió ahí. Jugando cariñosamente con una rubia. Jugando con otra mujer, después de mostrar su interés por ella. Entonces ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Porque hace tan poco tiempo le importaba tanto y ahora no le importaba nada? O quizá nunca le importó nada. Quiza solo le mandó el escritorio para limpiar su conciencia y quitarsela de encima.

Moría por hacerle esas preguntas pero eso sería darle demasiada importancia. Aunque el supiera que la tenía. Y se sintió mas idiota que nunca, por haber creído que había esperanzas, que era posible, que el la amaba. Así que salió corriendo a llorar, con más dolor que nunca.

Ella sabía que no la quería. Pero esperaba que lo hicera.

A pesar de todo.


End file.
